


Gold

by Crazy_Maestro, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, драма, осторожно, стилизовано
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Раза вполне довольно.





	

В ногах тяжелеет, и грудь не вздымается уже так охотно, как миг назад. Позвякивают вокруг слитки, что-то поют ему все громче и громче. И не скрыться уже от них.   
  
Хакс поднимается с бархатного ложа и наливает себе золотистого вина. Его руки снова затянуты в белые перчатки. Печаль заволокла лицо императора.    
  
— Разве я тебя не предупреждал? — спрашивает он негромко, отпив из блестящего кубка.    
  
— Но и не рассказывал, — возражает Кайло, садясь на постеле. Простыни мешают ему дышать.   
  
Хакс медленно кивает и снова подносит кубок к губам.   
  
Кайло знает, почему тот таился ото всех. Почему не поведал даже ему. Но внутри все равно закипает бессильная злоба.    
  
Вся Империя благоговеет перед своим правителем, опасается его и чествует. Враги есть всегда, появляются снова и снова, но все они оступаются и бегут, а после исчезают в недрах огромного дворца. И Хакс вновь появляется на пороге, усталый и сияющий, и ложится в постель рядом с Кайло.    
  
— Чего же тебе еще не хватало? — спрашивает император, и Кайло опускает глаза от стыда.    
  
— Я хотел только прикоснуться. Всего раз.    
  
— Раза вполне довольно, — он опускается в кресло и смотрит внимательно. Запоминает. Кайло хочет завыть, но тело уже не слушается его. Хочет броситься императору в ноги, но не может пошевелить даже пальцем.    
  
— Что мне делать теперь? — шепчет он, смотря, как ползет по животу вверх золотое.    
  
Император вдруг снова поднимается, подходит ближе. Снимает наконец перчатки, обнажая расцарапанные кисти. Касается бережно его щек, и те немеют послушно.    
  
— Улыбайся мне, — приказывает он негромко.    
  
Кайло улыбается.    
  
***   
  
  
— Всё до единой монеты.    
  
Император неосознанно делает шаг назад и немедленно выступает вперед, еще ближе к Алтарю.    
  
— Всё до единой монеты. Корону, дворец. И-Империю, — его голос становится чуть выше. Он делает вдох.    
  
— Возложи руки, — тени обступают Алтарь полукругом. Им, кажется, нет дела до сомнений императора.    
  
Он чувствует жар в ладонях. Чувствует, как стекает с пальцев сила.    
  
Опять становится прохладно и тихо. Император оборачивается и подходит к возникшей из пустоты статуе.    
  
Касается пальцем холодного гладкого лба.   
  
Золотой венец рассыпается в волосах.


End file.
